


Voyeur - Fuuto & Ukyo

by CynicalDaydream



Series: Domino Effect [3]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: And now you know the entire plot, F/M, Oral, Penetration, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Voyeurism, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDaydream/pseuds/CynicalDaydream
Summary: If there’s one thing you can say about Fuuto-kun, he’s a fast learner...
Relationships: Asahina Fuuto/Reader
Series: Domino Effect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Voyeur - Fuuto & Ukyo

You’d think you would have learned by now that napping anywhere in the residence aside from your own bedroom is just asking for trouble. But, apparently, you need to be reminded.

Studying out on the roof had seemed like a good idea at the time. The sun is warm but a cool, playful breeze offsets its heat, the comforting scent of freshly-hung laundry wafts across your nose. You feel relaxed and lethargic and, frankly, not at all inclined to crack open one of the books you’d brought up with you and actually _study_.

You lay back on the blanket you’d spread over the ground—not a particularly _soft_ surface, but far better than bare cement—close your eyes ... and the next thing you know, you’re slowly rousing from a light doze as a pleasant, ticklish sensation dances over your chest.

Delicate fingers trace the top of your breasts, slip further down, dip under your bra to tease your nipple into a state of excitement. You sigh with pleasure at the soft stimulation. And again when your breast is pulled free of its constraints and something warm, soft and wet carefully traces your areola. 

A soft whimper escapes; a plea for more. A husky chuckle and your nipple is surrounded by soft, warm lips that seal to your flesh and suckle lightly.

And it feels so _good_. It must be a dream and you struggle to sink back into it before the pleasant sensation disappears. But it’s no use; almost against your will, your eyes slowly open, squinting against bright sunlight … and you realize with shock that someone is _still_ sucking at your breast. You raise your head with a gasp to find Fuuto hovering over you, sprawled on his side with an arm draped over your waist, his entire attention focused on pleasuring you. The loud, wet smacks of his mouth against your breast and titillating pull of his strong sucks causes a curl of heat to unfurl deep in your belly.

“ _F-Fuuto_ -kun! What are you _doing_? We’re out in _public_!”

He pulls back with a final hard smack of lips and smirks at you. “Née-chan, you’ve been avoiding me,” he scolds. 

A guilty flush creeps up your neck as your eyes slide from his. Because he’s right; after the stunt he’d pulled at the interview, you’d spent the majority of your week tiptoeing around the residence attempting to avoid _all_ of the brothers. Fuuto had refused to outright _say_ where all the love bites scattered across his bare chest had come from while the interviewer eagerly grilled him (among the scandalized and delighted squeals of his adoring fans), but the twins were _definitely_ suspicious. So was any brother who’d watched the interview, no doubt, although you’re not sure how many of them knew you’d _been_ there when it was being recorded. Luckily, with nearly everyone gone most of the time for work or school, avoiding the potential questioning was relatively simple.

All the same, you try to deny, “I ... I haven’t— _aah_!” Your back arches involuntarily when his teeth immediately clamp around your nipple and bite hard in rebuke. He tugs and a needy little whine erupts from your throat. He chuckles. 

“S-someone will _see_ us up here...”

“So?” A self-assured smirk. “I told you I don’t care if they know. I claimed you. These breasts are mine and I’ll suck them as much as I want.” He sits up and straddles you, yanks your shirt up and your bra down to expose you fully. He traces your wet nipple with a finger, swollen and distended from his ministrations. And you can’t help noticing the large bulge that strains between his legs and the heat in your lower belly kicks up a notch.

“If you want me to stop—” He leans down. “—then push me away.” His tongue flicks out to delicately trace your neglected nipple, raising it into a hard, throbbing little bead of sensation. “But you won’t,” he murmurs, his bedroom eyes boring into yours. “Because we both know you love this.” Another delicate lick. “We both know you want me on top of you.” He grinds his erection directly against your core and the exquisite pressure makes you keen. So you push _back_ and a low growl escapes his throat as he latches onto your breasts to aggressively suck, hips a slow and steady grind between your legs. 

All you can do is lay and pant as he sucks you, hips pivoting under his weight as you try to match his movements, eyes lidded, back arching in silent demand for more. More licking. More sucking. More _everything_. And when his efforts intensify you can’t stop the little mewl of delight from escaping. His eyes snap to yours, victory and promise glowing in their depths; _now_ he knows he _has_ you, so look forward to more, they seem to say.

Embarrassed, you look away, toward the neat rows of freshly laundered sheets hung and swaying in the soft breeze...

And you momentarily freeze in shock when you realize there is another pair of eyes staring _back_ at you.

Ukyō stands by the entrance into the building, empty laundry basket laying overturned and forgotten at his feet. He must have come up to collect the dried sheets; the sight of his younger brother enthusiastically sucking his sister’s breasts as he humps her into an orgasm is clearly the _last_ thing he’d expected to encounter.

His eyes are unnerving in their intensity as he takes in the scene. Your entire body flushes with embarrassment but Fuuto hasn’t even noticed as his mouth finally leaves your nipples to press hot, wet kisses down your stomach. His tongue teases your navel and his hands fumbling at your shorts snaps your attention fully back to him. “F-Fuuto-ku—!” 

He yanks your shorts and panties down your legs, exposing your naked vagina for all to see. “Née-chan... Before, you made me feel so good,” he purrs, “so this time I’ll return the favor...” His hand slips between your legs and his fingers find your opening, press inside to find you wet and ready. His eyes widen and a slow grin curls his lips as his fingers slip deeper. You cry out and involuntarily thrust against his hand when he brushes your swollen clit. “Looks like this is really sensitive,” he murmurs into your ear. “Shall I play with it, too?” He pinches it between two fingers, rolls it back and forth between them as his mouth seeks your nipple again. At the first hard pull of his lips, coupled with a sharp pinch to your slippery clitorus, an orgasm takes you by surprise. You cum on a howl and jerk hard against his hand.

It takes long moments before your body relaxes. You lay dazed and gasping as Fuuto lifts his hand from your body and examines his fingers, now coated in glistening moisture. He seems fascinated by the sight and you moan low in your throat when he brings them to his mouth and sucks them off, one by one. His eyes glaze, heavy with lust. His panting breath grows deeper, harsher as he spreads your legs wider, goes down on you, swipes his tongue along the entire length of your pussy and you squeal and buck under his mouth. 

A noise catches your attention—a low, choked-off groan—and your dazed eyes snap back to the building’s entrance. You’re only half-surprised to find Ukyō still there, braced against the wall as he watches your love play. You’re far more surprised to see him looking so _rumpled_ , his usually immaculate appearance gone. His shirt’s been untucked, buttons popped in his haste to open it. His belt is undone and his pants gape wide open, barely clinging to his hips. Even more shocking is the deep flush that covers his face and spreads down his neck and chest while he pumps his exposed cock with one hand, braced weakly against the wall behind him. His other hand caresses over his chest and torso, pauses to pinch and roll his nipple between his fingers. His hips thrust with sharp little jerks into his pumping hand as he works himself into a frenzy. His thumbnail scratches hard over his slit and his back arches, throat working as he fights to hold back his cries. 

You’re so fascinated with the carnal eroticism of Ukyō’s passion that you nearly forget where you are ... until sharp teeth latch onto your clit and you shriek in shock as Fuuto sucks hard. The euphoric pleasure explodes over you and you climax again with a low wail as you buck hard against his chin. He’s completely unrelenting, sucks and licks until the flow ebbs, leaves your flesh twitching with the lingering aftershocks. You lay in a panting, sweating sprawl, arms and legs limp as noodles as Fuuto finally sits back with that damnable, self-satisfied smirk, wiping his mouth. “How was that, Née-chan? Did that feel good?”

All you can do is try to catch your breath and offer a half-hearted glare. He laughs softly. “I’m not done yet,” he murmurs, crawling up your body to straddle your legs. His hands move to his pants and open them, pull them down to let his erection springs free, thick and hard. Slick moisture already beads its tip, slips down the veined, pulsing shaft. "I warned you before, didn’t I?” He leans over you, grips his penis and rubs the weeping head against your overstimulated slit. “That the next time you make me cum, it’ll be inside you?”

You definitely remember and you can hardly catch your breath from the anticipation as he lines up, yanks your hips toward his and pushes into you and you’re already so wet and ready that his cock slides in with ridiculous ease. You both groan in bliss as his hard, thick length fills your shuddering passage. You simply lay there for a few moments, adjusting to this new intrusion as your walls clench and unclench around him. Finally, he seems to have had enough waiting, pulls out and sinks back in again with a low, satisfied groan. 

Compared to Hikaru’s smooth, skillful thrusts, Fuuto’s moves feel a bit awkward and unsure and you realize this is probably his first time having actual _sex_. Surprising for a celebrity, but then again, this _is_ Fuuto. He doesn’t seem like the type of guy to go around sleeping with just _anyone,_ pop star or not. Given his typical, arrogant nature, his standards for dating (and fucking) females are probably through the _roof_. 

Which makes you wonder (with no small amount of flattered pride) what it is that he sees in _you_ , his older sister, that he’s up on this roof fucking senseless right now. You’re not vain enough to believe it’s love, not the way your other brothers claim to love you. But that he desires you in such a base and sexual way is arousing in its own right, so you throw yourself into the pleasure and pure, erotic bliss of his cock penetrating your body over and over.

If there’s something you can say about your little brother, he is nothing if not a fast learner and it isn’t long before his uncertain, jerky movements melt into long, smooth, deep thrusts that soon have you gasping his name over and over as you rise to meet him, legs wrapping tightly around his hips to hold on. 

But you haven’t forgotten your silent voyeur and you boldly meet Ukyō’s hungry eyes as you gyrate under Fuuto’s thrusts. You let your cries take on new volume, give voice to the pure ecstasy you’re experiencing and his lust-filled gaze rakes over you, locking on the place where you’re joined. Teasingly, you let your legs fall open, spread them wide to give him the best view of your brother’s penis pumping in and out of your body. His chest heaves as he pants, his hand pumps his own erection harder, his hips thrust faster, and then his head falls back, mouth working silently as his cock spasms and a thin stream of milky semen spurts from his tip, coating his hand as he continues to work himself. 

“Née-chan,” Fuuto groans into your ear, almost startling you. “Nee-chan, you feel so _good_. So tight... I need _more_...” In a move that takes you by surprise, he hauls you up and seats you in his lap, your weight sinking down on him. And it feels _incredible_ to have him so deep inside and you rise up on your knees and drop again, begin a whole new rhythm that has you both moaning in delight. You pinch his nipple and he shouts and bucks under you. When your mouth finds his other nipple and sucks, his arms wrap tight around you, holding you to him. “Yes, like that,” he groans. “Suck it _harder_...” 

You wrap lips and teeth around his nipples and work them hard, scatter fresh kisses and love bites across his chest as he groans his enjoyment. His fingers snake between your bodies and dip in to play with your clit and a third orgasm crashes over you as you wail and spasm around Fuuto’s cock. You swoon, strength failing as you fall back, but he quickly catches you. “That’s right, Née-chan,” he groans. “Cum for me... Over and over again...” He lays you flat on your back and pounds into your body with renewed vigor. His lips smother your kiss-swollen breasts as you weakly turn your head to catch Ukyō’s gaze.

He’s still pleasuring himself, you realize with a thrill. He hasn’t finished yet, still stroking his cock as cum continues to erupt in short spurts from his head. It’s as if he’s deliberately trying to hold back, to prolong the climax, and damned if it isn’t incredibly _hot_ , watching your stoic older brother masturbate as you’re being fucked hard by the younger, even to the point of drawing out his own release. The expression on his face—tortured with lust and hunger and euphoric desire—makes you clench harder around Fuuto’s cock. 

He grunts your name, hips pumping more erratically against yours as his completion draws closer. His mouth latches onto your breast again, teeth clamping down, grinding on your over-sensitized nipple and you climax with a wail under him, your eyes still locked on Ukyō’s pumping hand. And that seems to do it as Ukyō throws his head back with a euphoric shout, his hips pump forward hard and freeze as his cock jerks violently in his hand. The small spurts of cum erupt into a thick, milky stream that spatters across the rooftop, finally ebbing after long, tense moments and he sinks to his knees with a sated groan, sweating and shaking with release. 

For just a second, Fuuto freezes above you and you realize he _heard_ and he’s about to look over and and _see_ Ukyō there. So you do the only thing you can think of, rear up and press your mouth to _his_ nipple, open your lips to stroke your tongue over the tiny bead before clamping your teeth on it hard enough to bruise and _sucking_ as hard as you can.

Fuuto’s eyes fly open and he _shouts_ in ecstasy as his penis spasms inside you and you’re flooded with heat as he ejaculates into your willing body, just as promised. His orgasm coaxes a final release and you wail and clench around him so hard he can barely thrust. You both shake and moan for long moments before he collapses on top of you and you lay in a sweaty, boneless tangle of arms and legs and sated passion. His mouth nuzzles at your breasts again, finds a nipple to suckle, but his lips and tongue are soft on your sore flesh. 

After long, slow moments of simply basking as your bodies still twitch with lingering effects, he gives a tired chuckle and pushes himself onto his elbows, slowly eases his spent cock from your shuddering walls. He slides down your body and, to your astonishment, spreads your legs again. “I take good care of my property,” he purrs, leans in to thrust his tongue into your slick passage. He’s cleaning you, you realize with shock, his tongue licking the combined fluids from your thighs and inner lips. He’s very thorough and it isn’t long before you’re aroused all over again.

Teeth suddenly clamp down on your clit and make you squeal in shock. Fuuto stares you in the eye as he sucks you hard until you’re squirming beneath him, legs pinned open by his weight. He’s relentless, sucking until you feel like you’re about to climax _again_. But right before your release hits you, he lets go with a wet pop and sits back, licking his lips in satisfaction, leaving _you_ unfulfilled and just about ready to commit murder.

“That’s enough for now,” he murmurs and you bite your tongue against the urge to scream in frustration. He smirks and runs his hands down his stomach, caresses pale skin on either side of his wet penis before taking the flaccid length in hand to stroke it almost gently. “Remember this, Née-chan,” he purrs. “Dream of me tonight. Dream of what my cock feels like in your body, pumping in and out... Remember the feeling of me coming inside you. Anticipate what I’ll do to you _next_ time I see you. Who knows, maybe I’ll let you suck _me_ off, instead.” He gets to his feet and smirks down in his full, arrogant glory, not bothering to straighten his clothes or even tuck himself back into his pants as he turns and stalks away like a haughty panther. 

You lay alone on the crumpled blanket as your erratic heartbeat slows and the sweat cools on your body. Your hand slides between your legs to quickly finish what Fuuto had started. Then you simply wait for the strength to return to your limp-noodle legs so you can finally get up and make a dash for your bedroom before anyone else stumbles upon you on the roof.

You finally gather courage to look at Ukyō, to see if he’s still watching. Only to discover that he’s gone—Of _course_ he is, or Fuuto would have definitely noticed him right outside the door!—taking the laundry basket with him. The clean sheets he’d originally come to collect still hang on the clotheslines. In fact, the only evidence he’s been there at all are the spatters of cum, glistening in the sunlight, and a few stray buttons from his shirt that he’d left behind, scattered across the rooftop. 


End file.
